Crossing a Line
by thewriteday
Summary: When Amy Sykes is beaten by a suspect, Sharon is overwhelmed with guilt. Smutty one-shot. Takes place after the Major Crimes episode "Out of Bounds."


**Crossing a Line**

Sharon and Rusty rode in silence on their way to Saint Vincent Medical Centre. Sharon was glad Rusty asked to tag along, not only because of the indication it made of his own maturity and comfort with Sharon, but because she wanted to see Amy as soon as possible. The detective had been a weight on her mind, and on her heart, all day.

She'd only had a few minutes with Amy before sending her to her to Madison High to await the arrival of Lamar Lewis. She'd pulled the young woman into her office to make sure her method was clear. But she'd also wanted to make sure Amy was prepared.

She'd eyed her detective carefully, inspecting her.

"Julio will be in a car nearby. I'll send him as soon as I have your signal," Sharon had told her, nerves already on edge.

"10-4, Captain," Sykes had responded brightly, cheery as ever.

Sharon had laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amy had asked, a puzzled grin on her face.

"I was just thinking, I haven't seen you in plainclothes since we met. You look… sweet." Sharon had finished.

Amy had laughed too.

"Thanks, Cap. But to be honest, I prefer my work wear." They'd had a bit of comfortable silence there as they'd eyed one another. "I guess I better get going – I'm supposed to leave with Julio," Amy had said finally and somewhat reluctantly.

Amy had turned to leave but Sharon had grabbed her hand.

"Detective – _Amy _– be careful."

Amy had squeezed Sharon's hand.

"I will."

Sharon felt a chill in her spine as she drove down West 3rd Street. She sat at a stoplight and could hear the sickening sound of Lamar's fist meeting Amy's jaw, the raw thud of her head as it was smashed into the parking lot pavement.

"Sharon," Rusty said softly. "The light's green."

She shook the sounds from her head and continued driving.

When they arrived, Julio was there by Amy's side.

"Hi, Detective." Rusty said quietly when Amy's eyes found him in the room. He seemed shy and uncomfortable, afraid to get close.

"Hey, Rusty, nice of you to come out," her voice cracked a little as she said it, but Amy still managed to add brightness to her words.

Sharon couldn't speak. She could feel her eyes welling up, her vision blurring a bit as she looked at the woman tucked into the small bed. Amy's face was swollen and bruised, torn here and patched there, and Sharon hated herself for making the orders that had put her at risk.

_"We're never covered,"_ Louie Provenza had told her. _"There is no defense against bad luck."_

He'd offered her momentary solace. But being here, seeing the damage wrought, it brought all of the guilt back.

Julio watched the Captain's expression shift. He could see the tears lining up in her eyes.

"Rusty, how about we grab some coffee?" Julio offered.

Rusty glanced at Sharon and nodded.

"Sure," he agreed.

The two of them left the room, left Sharon and Amy alone.

Sharon couldn't move from her spot, afraid to get closer to the detective.

"Captain, it's okay." Amy said. It was meant to beckon the woman closer and offer absolution for the orders. Amy had known what she was doing. It was all part of the job. She felt the Captain's guilt from across the room and wished it away.

Sharon finally took the steps to bring her closer, to bring her next to the bed. She pulled up the chair there and sat in it.

"How… How are you feeling?" Sharon asked.

"Well I have definitely felt better," Amy said. "But I've also felt worse."

Sharon nodded and gave her a sad smile. Her eyes were welling up again.

"Captain, it wasn't your fault. You did everything right," Amy said, reaching her hand out, palm up, offering it to Sharon.

Sharon hesitated, then took the hand in her own. A few tears fell then, of their own accord.

"I just wish," Sharon started, then couldn't find the words to finish.

"I don't wish anything." Amy said when Sharon's silence drew longer. "I did what I went there to do. And I was glad to be the one to do it. I finally got to prove myself. I got to show that I know what I'm doing and that I can take the heat when it comes."

Sharon shook her head.

"I wish you hadn't had to do it like this." She reached her other hand up to trace the lines of Amy's bandages.

Amy smiled weakly, warming to the Captain's fingers.

"That's just how it goes, Captain," Amy said.

"Would you call me Sharon?"

"If that's what you want," Amy replied.

"It's exactly what I want. That and for you to be okay." Sharon said.

"I _am_ okay. I'll only be here for a few more days." Amy said. When she felt a little braver she added, "But I wouldn't mind more of your visits. I can already tell I'm going to be very bored."

Sharon beamed.

"That can definitely be arranged."

Sharon kept to her word, visiting Amy daily while she was still in the hospital. She brought her crossword puzzles (as she'd noticed Sykes taking them up in the murder room between cases), homemade meals, and any work gossip she could muster. Amy delighted in Sharon's visits, longing for them in the quiet times between.

The rest of Major Crimes visited her too. Andy and Louie came as a pair, keeping their hands in their pockets most of the time. Julio brought his mother's cooking for her, a real treat. Buzz and Mike had both brought bouquets of flowers, turning her room into a colourful display.

On the day of her release, Sharon came to drive her home.

"How long have you been waiting?" Sharon asked her, a little breathless. The Captain had run from her car in fear she'd be late for Amy's retrieval.

Amy had been waiting patiently in her hospital room. She'd dressed into a clean set of clothes she'd had her brother bring her the day before and was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She smiled at her frazzled boss.

"Not long at all. I'm definitely ready to get out of here though." Amy admitted.

"Right away." Sharon smirked.

Amy enjoyed the drive home – the drive that took her away from the hospital and back into her regular life. She also enjoyed the accompanying scent of the Captain's light perfume wafting towards her.

It had been a complex environment in Major Crimes. Amy had been attracted to Sharon from their first meeting, doing all she could to persuade her way into the woman's new unit, aching for a change of scene in the L.A.P.D.

When she'd received the call that, yes, she would be joining Major Crimes, she'd hung up the phone and squealed in delight. The move would do wonders for her career. She'd pushed down any fears of being able to remain professional around her superior. Still, she'd taken any action she could to be closer to Sharon.

Sharon pulled up to Amy's building, a little sad that the ride hadn't lasted longer.

Amy grabbed the bag of her belongings: the blood-soaked shirt she'd been wearing the day at the high school and the few possessions she'd been carrying on her.

She hesitated before she got out of the car.

"Sharon, would you like to come up for a bit?" Amy asked. She didn't know what possessed her to offer the invitation, but it was too late to take it back so she waited, terrified at what the woman's reply would be.

"Sure," Sharon said with a smile. She parked the car and filled a meter on the street and the two of them walked into the building together.

"Now don't judge me." Amy began as they stepped into the elevator. "I wasn't expecting company when I last left my place. So I can't say it's presentable."

Sharon laughed.

"I've had and seen a few bachelorette apartments before," Sharon said. "I know what they're like."

Amy's apartment was not so messy or disorderly as Sharon had expected. In fact, compared to what her own place had looked like since Rusty moved in, it was rather cleanly.

Amy immediately went to the fridge, pouring water for herself and white wine for Sharon.

"You didn't have to do that," Sharon said as Amy passed her the wine glass.

"I know. But I've heard through the grapevine that you're somewhat of a connoisseur, so I wouldn't want to disappoint." Amy said.

Sharon smirked as she took a sip.

"I hope my reputation isn't also that of a lush," Sharon said.

"No! Not at all. I'd be joining you if it wasn't for the medication they've got me on for the concussion." Amy gestured to her head.

And then Sharon did something unexpected. She took the hand that wasn't around her wine glass and smoothed it over Amy's head, softly running her fingers over the Detective's hair and underneath her ponytail, coming to rest at her neck.

Neither of them said a word, though they stilled in all other movements.

Sharon pulled her hand away as if burned.

Amy put her water down on the counter, feeling an odd air of confidence. She'd felt so hopeless and trapped when Lamar had pinned her down and beat her; now she felt a renewed and somewhat untested sense of power and control.

She took Sharon's wine glass and put it down too.

Then she took Sharon's arm, the one that had stroked her head, and pulled it around her neck.

She didn't care that Sharon was her boss; she didn't care that she was breaking all sorts of rules that the Captain would know every name and number for.

She pulled Sharon into a kiss. Amy's lips worked hungrily, begging for more, until her tongue leapt into Sharon's mouth, eagerly massaging its counterpart.

Sharon didn't pull back. She tightened the hold with her arm and twisted her tongue eagerly, accepting the younger woman's movement as she rubbed her body up against the Detective's, registering every brush of chest and thigh.

Amy palmed Sharon's breasts through her shirt, grabbing them roughly as she poured herself into the woman's mouth.

Amy pushed Sharon up against the fridge door, relishing in the moan Sharon released. Amy gripped a breast harder, letting her other hand pull Sharon's hip closer as Amy slid a leg firmly against the older woman's heat.

Sharon moved her hips against Amy's leg as she wrapped her arms more tightly around Amy's neck. It felt good to finally release the need she'd felt ever since she'd brought the young detective on to Major Crimes. Until now, she was sure she'd been alone in it.

They grinded against each other, responding to each eager sound, each thrust of hips, each grip of fingers.

Sharon put a hand to Amy's chest, softly pushing her back and resisting her own temptation.

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't want to push you –" Sharon said.

Amy tightened her hold on Sharon's hips.

"You aren't pushing me at all."

Amy picked Sharon up, allowing those dangerous legs to wrap around her.

Sharon shot her a wicked grin before kissing her again.

Amy carried her boss to the couch, letting her down softly and then climbing on top of her.

The Detective pulled at the buttons on Sharon's shirt, nearly tearing it off of her when the opportunity came. Amy traced the outline of Sharon's bra, then roughly pulled the cups aside and took a hardened nipple into her mouth. Sharon gasped. Amy twisted it in her mouth, sucking and pulling gently.

Sharon rested a hand on the back of Amy's head, encouraging her subordinate.

"Amy," Sharon breathed the woman's name. She couldn't believe how quickly this had escalated and wondered at how long they had each been hiding their respective attraction.

Amy let her hand wander down the front of Sharon's pants. She hummed at the first feeling of Sharon's soaked folds. Her underwear was drenched.

"Wow, Captain. You want me that badly?" Amy husked.

Sharon pulled Amy's mouth to hers, shoving her tongue in commandingly.

"Yes, Detective. I _do_." Sharon breathed over her partner's lips.

Amy pulled down Sharon's pants and underwear, far enough to expose her upper thighs and slick centre.

Amy smiled and then forced two fingers deep into Sharon's body, eliciting a cry from the woman. Amy put her mouth to the Captain's neck, sucking and biting her smooth skin as she fucked her with her fingers.

Amy's moves were smooth, expertly coordinated. She used her thumb to tease over Sharon's clit. She sucked at Sharon's pulse, hoping she'd leave a mark. She wanted the Captain to wear it all week, proof that this was not just another of Amy's fantasies, but a delectable reality.

"More," Sharon panted. Amy added a third finger and pounded her harder.

She was close now. Amy could feel it in her heat. She took a nipple in her mouth again and adjusted to a better angle to pick up speed with her arm.

Her fingers crashed into Sharon, making wet smacking sounds in the silence of the room. Sharon cried out as she came, shaking around Amy's fingers and gripping the woman's shirt for dear life.

When she cooled down, she pulled Amy to her lips and tasted her again.

"Miss Sykes, do you have a bedroom?" Sharon asked.

"I do indeed." Amy said.

"Then take me there. Now."

They practically skipped down the hall to the master bedroom, stripping off articles of clothing as they went, leaving a trail behind them.

Sharon put her glasses on the bedside table before tackling Amy on to the bed, holding her arms against the comforter and grinding her hips against Amy's firm stomach.

"Move up a little," Sharon ordered. Amy complied, moving up the bed as Sharon followed her predatorily. The sight of her made Amy even more wet, eagerly anticipating what the older woman would do next.

Sharon took Amy's left leg and pulled it up alongside her body, stretching it straight up. She lined up her centre to Amy's. Her head fell back as her wet folds met Amy's slick heat, clit brushing clit. Sharon moved her hips then, grinding down gently and slowly at first.

Amy bit her lip, enthralled by the feeling of Sharon's pussy against hers, captivated by the movement of Sharon's breasts as she rode her. Amy pulled Sharon's ass towards her, encouraging a harder movement of the woman's hips.

Sharon leaned over a bit, supporting herself as she bore down harder.

She picked up speed, hungrily grinding against Amy.

"Fuck," Amy moaned, moving her hips to meet Sharon's thrusts.

"My," Sharon panted. "What a mouth you have."

She sat up straighter, gripped Amy's leg for support, and ramped up to her full pace.

"Fuck, I'm so close!" Amy swore again.

Sharon came then, crying out as she quaked against the woman.

Amy moved her hips up a few more times and came too, smiling as Sharon collapsed on top of her. They both were both breathing heavily as they lay in their lazy embrace.

"God." Sharon said when she'd caught her breath.

"I know." Amy said. She stroked Sharon's back absently. "I can't believe it finally happened."

Sharon raised herself up a bit and looked into Amy's eyes.

"How long?"

Amy smirked. She wanted to fib, play coy and casual, but she couldn't find it in herself to lie to Sharon.

"Since I met you."

Sharon kissed her then, long and languid, her hand wandering over Amy's beautiful body.

"Good answer," Sharon said against her lips.

Amy hesitated, then grinned devilishly.

"Again?"

Sharon cocked an eyebrow.

"You're incorrigible."

Amy rolled them over, lying on top of the Captain.

"Is that a yes?"

Sharon shoved her hand into Amy's heat.

"What do you think?"


End file.
